


Holiday Market

by sartiebodyshots



Series: December Prompts [18]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Gen, M/M, mentions of child abandonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: Leonard and Mick's adopted kid gets them Christmas gifts at the school holiday sale.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ittybittymattycommittee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ittybittymattycommittee/gifts).



> Written for a December prompts challenge! Happy Holidays!

At Matt’s school, they have a Christmas market.  It’s a lot of dumb crafts that Matt doesn’t think anyone would like, but his dads gave him money to buy gifts for Aunt Lisa anyway.  He wants to get something good for his dads, too.  

“Where’s the explosives?” Matt asks his teacher.  

She just frowns at him.  

“Whatever,” Matt says.  

Matt waits until everyone has their backs to him and then he grabs a couple of snowflake decorations from the table and stuff them in his pockets.  He browses the rest of the stupid school store, keeping an eye on where the teachers are so he can grab whatever looks less stupid than everything else.

* * *

Len opens the package from his son with a smile on his face.  He and Mick had told Matt that he didn’t need to get them anything, but Matt rarely listens.  It's a source of pride for him and his husband, except when Matt is putting himself in danger.  Then, they wish that Matt would listen a little better.  

The wrapping paper gives way to a box full of cotton ball snowmen.  Mick pulls snowflake cutouts, colored bright red, out of a matching box.  

“I know they’re dumb, but I stole them!  Nobody caught me neither!  The gift is really the stealing!” Matt says, grinning at them both.  “And I make Dad’s so they’re fireflakes, cuz he likes fire!”

Len looks over at his husband.  They have matching smiles on their faces, and Len’s smile only grows wider when he realizes that Matt hasn’t given him any change back.  He really is learning from them.    

“Good job,” Mick says, ruffling Matt’s curls.  

“Thanks!” Matt says.  

“We should be thanking you,” Len says.  “You have the makings of a real thief.”

“Takes right after his dads,” Mick says.  

“Yeah I do!” Matt says, crawling into Mick’s lap.  “Tell me how you became my dads!  It’s that time of year!”

He and Mick have come up with a rather sanitized version of the actual tale.  They don’t want to tell him that whatever scum made their son also left him in a dumpster.  His yelling had attracted Mick’s attention, and they decided to take him in.  They may be criminals, but they would never abandon a two year old and Mick had enough bad experiences in foster care to not want to put the kid in there.  They had been thinking about starting a family anyway.

Mick clears his throat self importantly.  “You were a little rascal from the start!  We found you wandering the streets, escaped from somewhere.  Since you were clearly too much for them, we decided that you were ours now.”

“I’m glad.  I don’t want dumb parents who aren’t you,” Matt says, crossing his arms resolutely.

Len scoots so he’s sitting next to Mick, snuggled under his arm.  It’s a good place to be and they share a proud smile.  

“You’re the best son that anyone could ask for.  We’re lucky you ran away,” Len says firmly.  “Right in time for Christmas.”

“Now, I wanna see what you got me!” Matt says, crawling back towards the tree eagerly.

“We done good, Len,” Mick murmurs into his ear.  “So good.”

“Yep,” Len agrees as they watch Matt tear into the Christmas gifts with abandon.  

He rests his head on his husband’s shoulder as Mick pulls him a little closer, rubbing Len’s shoulder with his thumb.  This is contentment.


End file.
